


Burden

by SimpleKpopStan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light themes overall, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt, mainly fluff, soft, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleKpopStan/pseuds/SimpleKpopStan
Summary: Summary: Namjoon goes on tour while his girlfriend is met with a pregnancy scare that turns out to be the real deal.





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kim Namjoon x Reader
> 
> Warning(s): Pregnancy
> 
> Genre: Soft angst, I guess? Mainly fluff
> 
> Word Count: 1221

In the beginning it was fun, playful even. Worries were far from either of your minds. Being young and dumb was expected, what else would you want in your early twenties? You were beyond happy when your relationship took off with Kim Namjoon, he was gifted, clumsy, and modest. But most of all he was understanding,with him as a part of your world everything could be repaired with a light conversation, avoiding arguments was his specialty. 

Namjoon was prepared for every random or scheduled event in his life, especially once he was off for his nearly year long tour. Meticulous he was, nothing went over his head - even if you were trying your best to hide it. He knew right before he had to leave for his dreams, although you kept quiet he was aware of all the changes you had been going through for the past month. 

You were stuck in mental and emotional turmoil, should you tell him? Did he really deserve to be encompassed with worries while he was in the wildest years of his life? You chose the ‘safest’ route, waving him off and blowing a kiss as Namjoon and his band mates were ushered toward their flight. 

Was it the right decision?

The middle of your pregnancy to say the least was harsh, constant pain and swelling wracked your over burdened body. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately that was far from the worst part of this ordeal, it was lying to Namjoon whenever he contacted you. Shoulders and above, that’s all he gets - something you constantly had to remind yourself. He couldn’t know about this not now, not until he was back. 

Performing had become Namjoon’s favorite part of the day, it should be talking to you but your pseudo happy face was starting to hurt. Why couldn’t you let it slip, just once. Messing up dance moves was the least of his worries nowadays, it was you. Was he overstepping a line by being frustrated at you for carrying something so precious all on your own? With all the knowledge he possessed the answer was still far above his head, emotions never really were his strong suit. 

“I’ve been reading lately,” He paused before continuing, was now the time for you to know, you were seven months pregnant for god’s sake - was it right to set you off? He ignored his mind and went for it, what could go wrong? You two were only having a friendly conversation about books. “About pregnancy, you know Soonyoung’s wife is pregnant and I just wanted to give him some pointers? You know?” 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at how quickly he spoke, dismissing the thought that he knew about your pregnancy - it wasn’t possible. “Oh really? He asked you? Mr. Kim ‘No kids’ Namjoon” Laughing was the only think that kept your mind off being pregnant, teasing your boyfriend put the cherry on top. 

“Hey! It doesn’t mean I can’t read a few books and tell him something he doesn’t know. C’mon.” He rolled his hazelnut eyes playfully, it was good to see you smile again even if the both of you were still beating around the bush. Namjoon ‘hmph’ed as he looked at the clock, it had to be getting dark back home - and he sure as hell knew how badly you needed to sleep. “It’s late, you need to get your beauty sleep, we both know you need it.” Holding back a cheeky smile as a bogus frown contorted your features.

“Ha, funny. Maybe you should stay on tour.” You stuck your tongue out slightly, scrunching your face while doing so. 

“I’m coming back home whether you like it or not, though I think I’ll have double the cuteness when I come back. Goodnight, Y/N, I love you,” Joon blew you a kiss, quickly signing off before you could think further into his comment. 

What the hell was he talking about? Impossible. 

Any day now, your son would be here, it was both the most exhilarating and scariest queue of your life. You had prepared for this moment for the past several months, doing all of it by yourself. Instead of being proud of yourself, you were upset. Namjoon had been living a lie for almost his entire tour, you didn’t know how to tell him but this close to going into labor was certainly not the right time. 

“What’s up with the change in scenery?” Asking was useless, you would lie about your reason for being in the hospital, but it was worth a shot wasn’t it? 

Giving your worried boyfriend an exhausted smile, “I’ve been sick for awhile but everything’s okay now. I should be out in a couple of hours.” You had already went through labor…without even calling him? You did everything on your own just to avoid hindering his career. Frustration was far off from his thoughts, he couldn’t help but smile at your sleep deprived face, you had done so well for him, for his child. 

Namjoon sighed with relief, everything was okay. “I’ll be back next week, okay? I’m proud of you, I love you, Y/N.” At this point he didn’t care if you lied to him, he was incandescently happy. Shutting off his phone, he held the piece of metal close to his heart, allowing a few tears of joy to slip from his eyes. Quickly excusing his tears to something getting in his eyes as his band mates gave him side glances. 

His plane came in twenty minutes, he would be home any minute now. This was it, no more hiding, no more lies - everything would be out to display, just let it run it’s course you had told your nervous mind. 

You had placed your son to his nap only a mere minute before Namjoon waltzed through your condo door a little quieter than usual, that was odd. Silence had become your highest virtue for the past week of having your son at home, making your footsteps silent you made it to the front door where Joon still stood without waking your son. 

“Joonie, it’s good to see you.” Your body was still recovering, making it difficult to give Namjoon the exciting welcome home he deserved. Kissing his neck was the best you could do with him not leaning down. Leaning down to seal his return, Namjoon captured your lips for a clipped lock before regaining his full height. 

“I have something to give you.” Prior to finishing his sentence he had already began to finick with his bag, pulling out a poorly wrapped rectangular object. “Open it right now, it’s important.” He more or less shoved the present into your hands even helping you by tearing a corner. 

Earnestly, you tore the rest of the paper off the solid item, a look of shock overtaking at the bolded title before you, ‘A Gift For a New Mother.’

He knew this whole time. 

Namjoon pulled your attention away from your thoughts, showing you another sturdy object in his hands. “I got one for both of us”, a dimpled smile formed as he handed you the other one, ‘A Gift For a New Father.’ 

“I know you’ve done well without me here, but think of what we can do together.” 

You couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should be working on Ironclad right now, but oh well, slightly unedited for the moment being. Drabble requests open.


End file.
